


Typical Brother Things

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angelcest, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collar, D/s undertones, Grace Bondage, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Some power play, Wing Glands, angel!Sam, angel!dean, forgot to mention, grace!kink, mentions of somnophilia, oh yeah, self lubing angels, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam battle for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Brother Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for Wings' birthday, yesterday, it has already been posted to tumblr, but I am SO proud of this! Happy Birthday Wings! Check her out at everythingelsegoesherethen.tumblr.com
> 
> This is my first time writing pure Wincest, and I'm VERY pleased with the way it came out.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean taunted, his wings flapping teasingly at his little brother, who was standing there, glaring at him.

“For the last time, Dean, it’s Sam,” the younger angel snarled, his chestnut wings arching high above him in a display of dominance.

Dean saw the challenge and rose up to it, his sandy colored wings mimicking the other’s movement.

“You think you can pin me down? And keep me down?” Dean asked, getting up in his brother’s personal space.

“I certainly can,” the taller angel replied calmly, his wings arching higher.

Dean ground his teeth. Damn little brothers with bigger wings, he thought as he surged to try to pin Sam’s wings down, their mouths colliding in a heated kiss.

Sam groaned and moved his wings to pin his brother’s down, kissing his brother fiercely as they fought for dominance. Their teeth collided in the messy kiss, wings and fingers fighting for the ability to pin the other down.

Michael and Lucifer came into their area, chatting quietly, but they backed out as their younger brothers once again began their battle for sexual dominance.

“Usual wager?” Michael murmured in a low voice.

“Of course, Michael,” Lucifer whispered back, shaking his brother’s hand.

Neither of the younger angels noticed their oldest brothers placing wagers, nor watching.

Dean slithered out some of his Grace to massage his little brother’s wing glands, smirking as Sam’s wings bowed back, opening himself up to his older brother’s touch, oil gushing out in rivers, soaking the wings until they were almost black.

Sam’s eyes were also black, Dean noted as he pulled back and observed his face. A thin ring of hazel remained, but there was still fire, the fire of lust and desire and want in those big warm eyes. His cheeks were tinged pink, and his skin was heated.

Dean smirked. “Not able to pin me down now, huh, Sammy?” he taunted.

That seemed to snap something inside of Sam, and he growled.

“You wanna place a bet on that, Dean?” He snarled, pushing his brother back. Dean bodily stumbled, his own green eyes turning black with desire and lust, his light colored wings turning dark with arousal.

Sam lashed out with his Grace and bound his brother’s hands in front of him, smirking at Dean’s snarl.

“Oh, does Dean not like being bound?” Sam asked innocently, smirking. His dimples flash and his hands were now in Dean’s wings, and Dean couldn’t help but moan and tilt his neck back to Sam’s insistent nose, the smell of Sam’s peppermint mixing in with his apple pie scent and the heady scent of myrrh that they both use as a cologne making both of their heads swim and swirl in desire and lust.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned, arching up into Sam’s touch.

“Yes, Dean?” Sam whispered huskily.

“More, please…” Dean whined, pretending to go down easy. He allowed Sam to press his wings down submissively.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me,” Sam murmured. He ran his fingers through his older brother’s wings, watching him. “You like being a good boy, don’t you Dean?”

“Father yes,” Dean breathed.

Sam chuckled softly and nosed at his neck, lightly licking his skin.

Dean knew he had to get out, get Sam on bottom, make Sam submit this time around, and he needed to do it soon, before Sam did all of his tricks that would make Dean into a submissive puddle of Grace and want.

And Sam was already employing one of them, freaky angel with ESP or whatever, because Sam found the sensitive tendon between Dean’s neck and shoulder and had bitten down hard, sucking a dark mark into his skin.

Dean may not be able to get out of his brother’s Grace bindings, but he can flip them. He brought his legs up around his brother’s waist and used his wings to help flip the two of them over, so he was straddling his brother’s crotch, his wings high above Sam’s in dominance. He smirked down at his brother, using his own Grace to bind Sam’s hands above his head.

Sam gasped and whined, his chest heaving and slack jawed in arousal.

“Not so confident when I’m in charge now, huh?” Dean cooed. He gestured towards his bond hands. “Untie me, and maybe, if you remain good, I’ll let you cum.”

Sam mewled and undid the Grace keeping Dean’s hands together with a single thought.

“That’s a good little angel,” Dean purred, and Sam arched into the words.

“Dean,” he rasped.

“That’s my name, baby, don’t wear it out,” Dean teased, leaning over and nosing Sam’s neck, using his wings to pin Sam’s down. Sam’s breathing was ragged, his eyes fluttering in pleasure as Dean ground down on top of him.

“You think you’re such a big boy, huh? Since Luci and Gabe teach you how to be a dominating angel?” Dean purred in his brother’s ear, noting how Sam’s breathing got heavier. “Well, with me, you will submit. You hear, Sammy?”

“Not gonna go down without a fight,” Sam breathed, arching into Dean’s body.

“I was hoping you’d say that Sammy, but I know you so very much want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” Dean whispered. “You like being a good boy.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Sam whined.

“So you’re going to be a good boy for me, right?” Dean asked, pressing his wings firmly down onto his younger brother’s.

Sam cried out and bared his neck for Dean, unable to speak beyond the nonverbal sort.

“That’s a good little angel, such a good little angel for me,” Dean praised. “Ohh, you’re so good, Sam.”

Sam moaned and writhed underneath of him, his breath coming out in shallow gasps.

Dean chuckled and smiled warmly. “Want me to take care of you, Sammy? Make you feel good?”

“Uh huh,” Sam whimpered, stilling and baring his throat.

Dean chuckled and snapped a dark green leather collar into existence, the little pendant simply reading “Dean’s” and he slid it around Sam’s neck, the little bell jingling merrily.

Sam relaxed as he felt the cool leather nestle right up against his throat. “Dean…”

“Shh, Sammy, gonna take good care of you, like I always do,” Dean soothed his little brother, his dominant wings stroking the submissive wings of Sam. “Gonna take such good care of my good little boy.”

Sam whined and nodded his head rapidly, the bell jangling wildly, stilling when Dean bit down around the collar and gave a vicious suck.

“Dean,” Sam rasped, and Dean groaned at the sound of his younger brother’s voice going deeper with need, raspy with arousal and need.

“What do you need, baby? What does my baby boy need?” he croaked.

“Need you, Dean, please, please,” Sam begged softly, his wings coming up to weave his feathers with Dean’s, and fuck Dean forgot how much he enjoyed having Sam’s wings in between his own. They were still soft and submissive, but no less engaging as Dean continued making a nice line of hickies around the collar on Sam’s neck.

He began softly rutting against Sam’s groin and Sam moaned like a cat in heat, his voice high pitched and keening.

“Such a noisy little Sammy,” Dean purred. “But I know something that can make you even noisier. Can I trust you to be a good boy and not move your hands or wings?”

“Yes, Dean, please,” Sam begged with a whine, his hips bucking.

“Shh, I got you,” Dean purred, easing his hips off of Sam and sliding down the length of his body, kissing and sucking dark marks into his skin.

Sam moaned and arched into the touches, leaving his hands and wings where they were but his back arched into Dean’s touches, strangled versions of his brother’s name crying out from his throat. As Dean made his way down and needed a spot for his knees and legs, Sam spread his legs wide open, inviting his brother in.

Dean placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s hip. “Lift ‘em up for me, Sammy,” he purred.

Sam did just as he was told, using his wings to hold his legs high above Dean’s head.   
“Good boy,” Dean purred, smiling down at his little brother. “You’re such a good boy. Keep your legs there.”

Using his wings to balance himself, he laid himself flat against the floor and tugged Sam’s rear closer to him. He grabbed the firm, ripe globes of Sam’s warm rear and spread them apart, smirking as the other angel whined and babbled a curse in Enochian.

“Oh, I will be,” Dean purred back in the same language. “But after I get a little taste.”

And with that, he licked a broad stripe from Sam’s hole to his balls, Sam’s next curse garbled and mangled with arousal and excitement. Dean tightened his hold onto Sam’s ass, enough to leave bruises, and repeated the motion, enjoying the natural taste of his brother’s musk and the beginnings of slick leaking out, the natural taste of peppermint mixing in with the msuk to provide a heady scent, making Dean more than content to just eat his brother out.

Sam was more than content to let his brother eat him out, the way that he changed from broad stripes to kitten licks to kissing and nibbling along his rim drove him crazy, and he babbled praises to Dean’s mouth to all of Heaven, the oil from his wings sliding down his thighs and mixing in with his musk and slick. He gasped when a finger slid into his well lubed hole, crying out another profanity.

“Dean, Dean, I need…” he panted.

“Oh, I know baby, you need my cock,” Dean purred softly. “I know you do, Sammy, just a little bit longer, let me stretch you some.”

“Dean. Not gonna break. Just fuck me,” Sam begged. “Fuck me hard, make the Host hear me, make Father hear me, please Dean!”

Dean had to grab his cock and squeeze it tightly with his free hand as Sam begged for him.

“No, no, baby boy, just gonna stretch you out a bit,” Dean soothed, placing soft kisses along Sam’s soaked thigh, covered with wing oil. He licked up the oil and groaned as a second finger slid into Sam’s tight heat. “Stretch you out, get you all nice and loose so you can tighten even more around me, make you feel every inch of me. Okay?”

“Dean,” Sam choked out.

“That’s it, sweetheart, that’s my name,” Dean purred with a soft chuckle. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He licked around his fingers, inserting a third swiftly.

Sam gave a strangled cry that made Dean curl his toes pleasantly, and he soon pulled out his fingers. He licked the combined slick and wing oil off of his fingers, making eye contact with his wrecked brother, and Dean smirked. He knew Sam would look so pretty after a good rimming, and now he leaned over and whispered in his brother’s ear.

“You look so pretty, with your flushed cheeks and red lips and wild hair,” Dean whispered. “Like hearing those pretty noises falling from your lips, Father you sound so sweet.”

“Dean,” Sam whimpered hoarsely.

“I know, I’m gonna fuck you now,” Dean soothed, crushing his brother’s lips to his as he swiftly slid into Sam’s hole.

Sam’s screams were swallowed by Dean’s eagerly exploring mouth, his legs falling to wrap around Dean’s waist and squeezing tightly. Dean took that opportunity to press Sam’s wings down into the ground, keeping his brother pinned underneath of him as he fucked into him fast and deep. The brothers had a great rhythm, always had when they fucked. Whenever Dean felt that Sam was too close, he slowed down and made his thrusts shallower. Normally this would be fine, but even after that, Sam was too close.

“Need help, Sammy? You need to be a good boy, can’t cum until I say so,” Dean murmured.

“Oh Father,” Sam whined, thrashing. He was too close, far too close. Quickly Dean snapped his fingers, and a snug dark green cock ring was wrapped around his brother’s length.

“There we go,” Dean purred. “You can remain good for me, can’t you now?”

“Yes, Dean, oh Father…” Sam moaned.

Dean smirked and resumed his brutal pace, tilting his hips up slightly to nail Sam’s prostate on every thrust. Sam was now not even speaking in Enochian, just babbling nonsensical noises, loud enough for Heaven to hear.

Lucifer swore softly when he heard his protege making the most beautiful noises, the noises he makes when he submits so beautifully, and he glared at his older brother, who was sporting a serene smile.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew or cared about the wager their brothers made; they were too focused on their own pleasure, Dean drilling his younger brother deep into the ground, Sam’s noises spilling out from a sinful mouth.

And then, at long last, when Dean thought he’d have to prompt his baby brother, Sam began begging for release.

“Oh fuck Dean, please, please let me cum, please Dean, been such a good boy for you, please, needta cum, wanna cum, wanna make a mess, make me feel good, please Dean, oh fuck, Father, please Dean let me cum!” Sam cried out, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dean growled and gave a couple more thrusts, letting Sam howl and continue begging for permission before he snapped away the cock ring. “Cum Sammy,” he snarled.

Sam came like a geyser, his voice finally being found and screaming to every single corner of Heaven, bells ringing as his true voice ripped through his homemade vessel, Grace leaking out of his eyes.

That was enough for Dean, who came with a cry of “SAM” and shot his load deep into his younger brother.

Sam’s legs slumped down from where they were tightly gripping Dean’s waist, feeling like Jell-O.

Dean gently removed the Grace binding his brother’s hands and unpinned his brother’s wings. “C’mere, Sammy,” he cooed, pulling his brother into his lap. “There we go, nice and comfy.” He wrapped his wings around them both.

Sam yawned sleepily and nuzzled into his older brother, kissing his cheek. “That’s good,” he murmured.

Dean chuckled. “Good, Sam. I’m glad,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head.

“Love you, jerk,” Sam mumbled sleepily, his eyes drooping closed, his voice rough.

Dean beamed. “Love you too, bitch.”

Sam’s dimples shone through brighter than the sun before he drifted off to sleep.

Dean let him sleep for a little bit, more than happy to just hold his little brother close, before picking him up and gently snapping the collar away, admiring the rings of purple and blue as he carried him to their room to gently wash his sleeping brother and groom his feathers. Maybe have another round if Sam doesn’t wake up before then…  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
